<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting To Know You (In Grief) by Kona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644506">Getting To Know You (In Grief)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kona/pseuds/Kona'>Kona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Filling The Canvas [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Byleth Misses Her Dad and Also Sothis, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, My Unit | Byleth Needs a Hug, Post-Jeralt's Death, Post-Sothis Merging, Sparring, Sparring Is Sort Of Like Therapy Right?, introspective, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kona/pseuds/Kona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grief and loss had plagued the Monastery since Jeralt’s death. It had struck at the very core of Garreg Mach to lose such a pillar of strength.  To say it had broken Byleth’s heart was an understatement.  </p><p>Edelgard had felt the claws of guilt and regret curl into her chest as soon as she found out. She'd played a hand in it, after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Filling The Canvas [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting To Know You (In Grief)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's a bit of a jump, and while I wanted to write something about the Goddess Tower Encounter, this kept rattling around in my head. So I'll go back to the Goddess Tower and some other time and that will be fine. But I wanted to do this for now. It really sucks that Byleth lost both their dad and then the gremlin goddess in their head in nearly the same month. That had to screw Byleth up a little. So here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Professor is and isn’t herself.  </p><p>Logically, Edelgard knows that this has been a trying time. </p><p>Grief and loss had plagued the Monastery since Jeralt’s death. It had struck at the very core of Garreg Mach to lose such a pillar of strength.  </p><p>To say it had broken Byleth’s heart was an understatement.  </p><p>Edelgard had felt the claws of guilt and regret curl into her chest as soon as she followed the anguished cries of her teacher that rainy Sunday. Seeing her teacher curled around Jeralt’s body, fingers desperately trying to stem blood flowing from a jagged knife wound to the back. </p><p>Edelgard knew she’d had a hand in this. She hadn’t held Kronya’s leash tightly enough, hadn’t forced the wretched creature to fall back months ago. It was frustrating to know that if only she’d done <em>something. </em> </p><p>If.  </p><p>What a terrible and pointless word. There were too many ifs to give them thoughts anymore.  </p><p>Edelgard could be crushed beneath the weight of the what ifs left in her wake. And she just couldn’t do that if she wanted to make her ambitions come true.  </p><p>But it was watching Byleth float through the days, there and yet not, that gnawed at her.  </p><p><em> The day after </em><em>Jeralt </em><em>died, purely out of habit, Edelgard woke to train in the morning with  </em> <em> Byleth</em><em>.  </em> </p><p><em> The school grounds and training grounds were more empty than usual, an oppressive air of sadness joining the damp </em><em>morning</em><em> air. It looked like it would rain any minute</em><em>-the slight reprieve they’d gotten from the storm of the previous day almost over.  </em> </p><p><em> The training yard was empty aside from one person.  </em> </p><p><em> Byleth</em><em>, standing in the center of the yard, a training sword hanging limply in her hand.  </em> </p><p><em> Edelgard had never seen  </em> <em> the </em> <em>  woman look so small. Her head was turned to the side somewhat, as if </em><em>she was listening to some ghost. It wasn’t too far out of the realm of possibility. If  </em> <em> anyone would </em><em>be haunted beside herself, it would be </em><em>Byleth</em><em>.  </em> </p><p><em> “My Teacher?”  Edelgard had called out, closing the distance between them. </em><em>Byleth</em><em> turned slowly, blinking owlishly at Edelgard, a lost look in her eyes. </em><em>“Are you alright?” Edelgard winced as soon as she said it. How foolish and callous. There was no way that her teacher was alright. It was plain to see.  </em> </p><p><em> “I woke up and got ready to train and came down here expecting that he’d just...be here.”  </em> <em> Byleth </em> <em>  explained, a weak quality to her voice, “And I got here and waited and realized that...he wasn’t going to join me. </em><em>He couldn’t anymore.” </em> </p><p><em> There was a helpless </em><em>tone </em><em>to </em><em>Byleth’s </em><em>voice that Edelgard had never heard before. The way her shoulders hunched, the frown on her face. I</em><em>t was a pathetically tragic display from someone who had seen countless horrors and killed so many. It looked wrong to see this sort of behavior coming from a woman so strong and resolute. </em> </p><p><em> “Hey, Edelgard.”  </em> <em> Byleth </em><em>called, jolting Edelgard from her thoughts, “What do I do now? How do I...” she </em><em>choked on the words, “I’ve never trained by </em><em>myself </em><em>before. I don’t know how to.” </em> </p><p><em> It was the smallest </em><em>things </em><em>that seemed the hardest after </em><em>loss</em><em>, Edelgard remembered. Taking tea after returning from the monsters underground had </em><em>seemed impossible without her siblings to talk and laugh with. </em><em>Routines </em><em>were difficult.  </em> </p><p><em> And Edelgard was at a loss for words.  </em> </p><p><em> “My Teacher, I...” Edelgard struggled to find the right words, unsure how to confront the very simple worry of ‘how does one train alone?’.  </em> </p><p><em> The simplest answer was to say she wasn’t training alone. Edelgard was right there, and more than willing to step into </em><em>Jeralt’s </em><em>s</em><em>hoes. But she wasn’t strong enough to fill his role. Not yet.  </em> </p><p>The heavens had, of course, chosen that moment to open from above them. The soft <em>plip </em><em>plip </em><em>plip </em>of the raindrops that started to fall against the packed dirt of the training grounds gave way quickly to the type of rain that left it hard to see ten feet in front of you.  </p><p>It offered Edelgard a chance to table the discussion and usher Byleth in from the rain. It was easier to simply fuss over her teacher catching cold instead of trying to navigate grief. Easier to pretend tears were merely rain. </p><p>Of course, when Edelgard did find the right words, they came out too harsh and all it led to was Byleth snarling at her to leave, tears in her eyes, anger burning brightly behind the glossiness. </p><p>And then, instead of apologizing, Edelgard figured perhaps she could kill two birds with one stone. Deal with Kronya’s insubordination and let Byleth get the catharsis that she needed. It was a brilliant plan. Even Hubert had agreed with her, which she hadn’t expected.  </p><p>All had gone according to that plan right up until it didn’t. Until suddenly Byleth was gone and terror gripped Edelgard’s heart like it hadn’t in so many years. If Byleth was truly gone...the guilt would crush her. Two deaths that could be traced back to her-to innocents she <em>knew-</em>lost to her ambition. How would she go on knowing she’d snuffed out the woman who was the most important thing to her? </p><p>But then Byleth reappeared, blazing with radiant fury and power. A literal Goddess walking among them. More powerful than she’d left, more of <em>everything</em>. It was awe inspiring. And while Edelgard had never believed in the Goddess, or worshipped her beauty before, in that moment she understood why poets wrote verses about divine beauty and why painters tried to capture the radiance of a Goddess. </p><p>She was beautiful beyond words.  </p><p>And then Byleth passed out and Edelgard had to carry her back to the Monastery, distracted the entire time by the softness of her professor’s skin, the gentle way she was breathing, the way her new hair color seemed to compliment her.  </p><p>Rhea had been thrilled, which made Edelgard wary. It shocked her somewhat to see Seteth concerned as well, a sure sign that Edelgard was right about Rhea and her machinations. If even <em>Seteth</em> was uneasy...it meant Rhea was moving independently of the Church now. The fact that Rhea was trying to force her teacher to play a part in her plans...it was unforgivable.  </p><p>But there was a worry that perhaps Byleth had changed since her brief trip into the darkness. Maybe this change into a semblance of the Goddess had altered her heart somehow.  </p><p>Maybe those eyes that Edelgard thought of so fondly had lost the kindness in them in their eerie glowing? How had this change affected her chances at swaying her teacher to her side? </p><p>She was running out of time, after all.  </p><p>Her troops were mobilizing, her generals ready, and Hubert had set up her visit back to Enbarr to be ready at the drop of a hat.  </p><p>She wanted her teacher by her side. Byleth, with her calm tone and sharp wit. Byleth, with the strength of ten men and the kindness of twice as many. Byleth, who held a significant part of Edelgard’s heart in her hands. It was distinctly dangerous and foolish to have let herself get so close to someone who seemed so clearly set up to destroy her.  </p><p>And yet.  </p><p>Fate was always playing tricks on her. </p><p>She had to make her move. And if she reached out her hand to her teacher, would she take it? </p><p>It had been a month and a half since Jeralt died. And Edelgard had accompanied Byleth to the training grounds every day since that first terrible day in the rain. She was determined that Byleth wouldn’t have to train alone ever.  </p><p>At this point Edelgard could almost fool herself into thinking that nothing had changed. That the events of the last two months hadn’t happened and her peaceful school days weren’t ending. But then she would focus on that unnaturally bright hair in a horsetail and see those glowing eyes and remember things had changed. </p><p>Byleth was stronger than before-effortlessly so now.  </p><p>The gap between them had grown ever further. </p><p>“You’ve gotten better, Edelgard,” Byleth complimented, mid spar, training sword blocking Edelgard’s axe with ease. “It’s much harder to predict your movements these days.”  </p><p>It sounds a bit like a joke as she tilted her head so that Edelgard’s axe whizzed by as if it was always doomed to miss. But Byleth was smiling at her, her teeth bared in a grin that spoke mostly to how she was enjoying herself.  </p><p>“You don’t' have to tease me, my teacher,” Edelgard panted, disengaging by taking a few steps back so the two could circle the ring. “Especially since you’ve only gotten harder to hit these days.” </p><p>A rogue chuckle pulled itself loose from Byleth’s throat and she shrugged carelessly, dropping her guard just enough to gesture with her sword. It was a charming and handsome action that nearly made Edelgard flush. She resisted though, knowing that if she dropped her guard she’d pay. </p><p>“I can’t help the fact that I’m fast, Edelgard,” Byleth teased, her stance shifting to an aggressive attack set. Edelgard’s grip on her axe tightened just in time for Byleth to lunge, her blade aimed for her stomach.  </p><p>The head of Edelgard’s axe scraped against the blunted tip of Byleth’s sword, screeching as the blade slid harmlessly across the surface. Byleth hummed, giving a sharp nod of approval, before she swept her leg out and easily knocked Edelgard off her balance.  </p><p>Edelgard stumbled back, cursing, as Byleth pressed her advantage. Lazy swipes of Byleth’s sword painted bruises on Edelgard’s torso. The wounds smarted, but Edelgard knew that they were only a fraction of Byleth’s true strength. And they were reminder enough to fix her guard and swipe back at the arm extending towards her.  </p><p>She thrilled at the sound of Byleth hissing in pained surprise as the blunt end of Edelgard’s axe connected with her wrist, forcing her blade out of hand. Byleth had gotten sloppy for just a moment-and she needed to press that opening just as her teacher had.  </p><p>Moving in, Edelgard planted her right foot between Byleth’s widened stance and swung her axe <em> hard </em>. It connected with Byleth’s ribs with a crunch that would be worrying to anyone but Byleth. The air fled out of Byleth’s lungs for only a moment, a grunt of pain the only indication that Edelgard had surely cracked one of her ribs.  </p><p>Edelgard forgot to step back though, and Byleth used the momentum that Edelgard had generated in her twisting attack to grab the arm that had extended and continue Edelgard’s movement. </p><p>The world and sky spun above Edelgard’s head as she found herself flipping through the air and landing hard on her back. The shock forced her axe from her hand. She saw stars for a moment, her vision a starburst of pain and confusion, before she forced herself back into clarity.  </p><p>Just in time too, as Byleth had recovered her sword and was aiming it right at her head. Edelgard managed to throw her head to the side in just enough time for the sword to bury itself in the dirt by her head. Byleth was kneeling over her, her unnaturally bright eyes glowing with...something primal. Angry. A fury that always seemed out of place when it came over Byleth’s face.  </p><p>Could Edelgard handle seeing that look on her face on the battlefield aimed at her? </p><p>“I yield.”  </p><p>Edelgard knew when it was best to throw in the towel, and with the way her head was still spinning, she knew that even if she had kicked her teacher off, it would only be a matter of time until she was disarmed and manhandled again. </p><p>“Good job, Edelgard.” The battle rage slid off of Byleth’s face in an instant, a small smile taking its place. “You<em> are </em>getting better, you know.” She asserted, pulling Edelgard up with ease. </p><p>“Tell that to the wounds that would have been fatal if your sword weren’t blunted,” Edelgard grumbled, wincing as the adrenaline wore off and the full force of the pain began to make itself known.  </p><p>“Nonsense. You wear armor out in battle,” Byleth shook her head,<em> "And </em>  you carry a shield. You would have been fine.” She pulled up her own training shirt and whistled at her own wound, “Now, <em>I  </em>would be dead if that blade wasn’t blunted.” </p><p>Edelgard couldn’t help the wince when she saw her handiwork. The bruise had blossomed almost instantly, a disgusting mottling of purple, green and red. There was a clear line where the axe would have cleaved into Byleth’s skin. Grimly, Edelgard realized that she would have nearly cut the woman in half if she’d had a proper weapon and had swung with the true desperation of battle.  </p><p>The image of Byleth’s shocked expression as Edelgard’s axe bit through her skin came unbidden to Edelgard’s mind. The betrayal in her eyes, the pain of death written over Byleth’s face made Edelgard’s stomach churn at the thought.  </p><p><em> What if that’s how it </em><em>has to </em><em>end though, Edelgard? Could you do it?  </em>Her mind’s traitorously rational side was right to ask. Could she? </p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to put that force into it. Are your ribs okay?” Edelgard reached out and gingerly placed her fingertips against Byleth’s skin, noting the bruise was hot to the touch. It felt like the contact was scorching.  </p><p>“Mmm, you definitely cracked one of them.” Byleth hummed, shrugging, “But that’s okay.” She took her free hand and Edelgard watched as it began to glow with healing magic. It was a green aura that Edelgard had always noticed that Byleth had but it had only gotten stronger after whatever had happened when she disappeared.  </p><p>With amazement Edelgard watched as the wound she’d caused seemed to shrink and fade back into unblemished skin. Where her fingertips touched the skin, it suddenly felt cool under the magical effects. Even Manuela and Linhardt would have had difficulty healing that whole wound in one go without a vulnerary to aid them.  </p><p>“Not bad.” Byleth murmured, and with her hand still glowing extended it to Edelgard, “Here, lift your shirt-I want to fix you up too.” </p><p>Heart pounding, Edelgard took her hand off of Byleth’s side and lifted her shirt just enough to bare the wounds to the open air. She hissed at the sudden cool touch of Byleth’s hand, but instantly relaxed as the healing magic flowed through her, feeling the aches of battle fade away. She sighed in relief, a grateful smile on her face.  </p><p>“Thank you, my teacher.” </p><p>She expected Byleth to pull her hand away, but even as the healing magic faded and Byleth’s hand warmed against her skin, Byleth simply kept it there. There was an inscrutable look on her face, before she sighed heavily.  </p><p>“You’ve been through quite a lot, haven’t you?” Byleth murmured, a finger tracing a scar right over Edelgard’s hip.  </p><p>Edelgard jumped, shivering at the contact. A sort of strangled yelp forced itself from her throat and she took two steps away in an instant. She jammed her training shirt back in place, tucking it in with more force than needed. She could still feel the pressure of Byleth’s finger on her scar, and <em>Goddess </em>this was a nightmare. Her face felt like she had fallen face first into a fire, so hot it was.  </p><p>“I-no more than any other person, really.” She stuttered, making herself busy with gathering up her axe and Byleth’s sword to return them to the training rack. Anything but making eye contact with her teacher.  </p><p>“There isn’t any need to minimize with me, Edelgard,” Byleth said, “I remember what you told me, even though you didn’t want me to.” Her voice was soft, underpinned with sadness that was becoming familiar to Edelgard. </p><p>“What I’ve been through...isn’t so much worse than some of my classmates, relatively speaking.” Edelgard reasoned, running a finger down the haft of her training axe. “Bernadetta’s childhood horrors, Petra’s hostage situation here in Fodlan, Dorothea’s abandonment and life on the streets...All of them faced great hardships, as well.” </p><p>“That’s...” Edelgard could hear the frown in Byleth’s voice as she trailed off, “Yes, everyone has struggled, and everyone has gone through trauma.” Edelgard bit her lip and waited for the inevitable, “But,” There it was, “What you went through, Edelgard, should never have happened. People should have protected you. You were a child.” </p><p>“You’re so serious all of the sudden, my teacher!” Edelgard teased, trying to take a page out of Dorothea’s book. She turned towards her professor, confirming that the woman was frowning, before plastering a fake smile on her own face. “It’s in the past now. And I’m stronger because of it.” </p><p>Byleth opened her mouth to protest, but Edelgard shook her head. Byleth paused, and Edelgard watched as her fingers flexed at her sides as if she was fighting the urge to do something with them. It was a few moments of strained silence before Byleth tried again. </p><p>“Just because you’re stronger for it, doesn’t mean you should have had to go through it.” Byleth finally, painfully, answered. “Pain like that is...It doesn’t leave you so easily.”  </p><p>Edelgard felt a shiver run down her spine, remembering Byleth’s howl of pain that day on the pitch. A morbid part of her thought the whole thing was funny, in a grim sort of way. They were both a part of an exclusive club of acute misery. How rotten it was to share such a membership.  </p><p>But even so, Edelgard felt heartened by the words. It was validation, in a roundabout way. She was strong, but her strength was born out of pain. She knew that. But Byleth was right. No one needed to suffer like that, ever again. Especially Byleth. If Edelgard’s plans worked-if Byleth took her hand-She could solve all the world’s ills with Byleth by her side.  </p><p>She could keep her safe. </p><p>“It does not.” Edelgard answered, after a turn. She closed the distance between them, clasping her hands in front of her, “The grief...The...anger,” she pursed her lips, twiddling her thumbs as she spoke, "It lingers for years.” </p><p>“Does it ever fade?” Byleth’s question was raw, painful to hear. It cut Edelgard right to the core, and impulsively she reached out with her hands to take Byleth’s hands.  </p><p>“It does.” Edelgard squeezed Byleth’s hands, “I promise.” </p><p>“I’m not used to...to feeling emotions so keenly.” Byleth admitted, biting her lip. “When I feel things, it’s always been as though I’m feeling them through cloth or seeing them through some trick mirror.” She sighed, a tired, small thing, “I don’t know if it’s the loss itself, or if it’s the change in me but...” </p><p>“You felt this pain before you changed, my teacher.” Edelgard assured, “Whatever else has happened, that has remained true. It’s yours. It’s real.” </p><p>“I was sharing it before, I think,” Byleth squeezed Edelgard’s hands, “But the person I shared it with is gone now.” </p><p><em> That was a confusing statement</em>, Edelgard thought, her grip on  Byleth’s  hands wavering somewhat.  Edelgard was  fairly certain  that no one else important to her teacher had passed away or left the school grounds since  Jeralt’s  death. If anything, anyone who had worked with  Byleth  in the past had flocked  <em> towards  </em>the former mercenary, attempting to offer any type of support.  </p><p>“If you don’t mind my asking...who are you speaking of Professor?” </p><p>“Ah...” Byleth looked sheepish, suddenly, averting her eyes, “I know you believe a lot of what I say but-I don’t think you’d believe me about <em>t</em><em>his</em>.”  </p><p>“Well that just makes me more curious, my teacher.” Edelgard grumbled, “I promise I won’t think it’s farfetched.” </p><p>“Mm. I’ll hold you to that. But I’ll take a rain check on that,” Byleth shook her head with a secretive sort of grin, “I’ll tell you after you graduate. How about that?” </p><p>Edelgard felt her heart twinge a bit at that, knowing that she would not be graduating this year. Or any year. She wasn’t even planning on making it to exams next month. But even so, she smiled, nodding up at Byleth. </p><p>“I will hold you to that, my teacher.” </p><p>“Good.”  </p><p>The bells began to toll around them, announcing breakfast hour, and Byleth’s hands slipped from Edelgard’s. She turned to make for the exit, an apologetic look on her face. </p><p>“Sorry, Rhea needs to speak to me about the ceremony at the end of the month and we’re doing it over breakfast tea.” Byleth explained, already trying to straighten out her plain clothing, taking her hair out of its horsetail and shaking the locks loose.  </p><p>The motion made Edelgard’s stomach do a somersault, her eyes drawn to the smooth motion as if it were the more amazing sight in the world.  </p><p>It certainly was doing something to her, in any case. </p><p>“Are you really going through with the ceremony, my teacher?”  </p><p>It worried her that Rhea was moving in on her teacher so hastily. It was offering her the chance to get into the Holy Tomb, yes, but...What if something happened to Byleth while her men were prepared to storm the tomb? Would she be slain by her teacher then, her coup ending before it could even begin? </p><p>“I am.” Byleth answered with a shrug, “Whatever Rhea expects to get out of it...” she paused, seemingly lost in thought for a moment, “I think she’ll be disappointed. But there’s no harm in humoring her.” Byleth waved her hand, a reassuring smile curling over her lips.  </p><p>“I see.” Edelgard swallowed hard, still uneasy about the whole affair.  </p><p>There was no more <em>time</em> for all of that worrying though.  </p><p>Sink or swim. It was now or never. </p><p>As Byleth turned to make her way out of the training hall, Edelgard realized that there would not <em>be </em>a second chance to ask her teacher to help her. She’d never hesitated before on any part of her plan, on anything in her life. Why should she hesitate on the thing that would help her the most. </p><p>Byleth was nearly out the door by the time Edelgard managed to make her mouth work.  </p><p>“Byleth!” It seemed so strange to just call out the woman’s name. It seemed so informal and personal-hardly the way Edelgard would usually refer to her teacher. She respected her too much. But this was coming from the heart, and <em>oh </em>did it feel good to simply speak her name plainly. </p><p>Byleth turned, and Edelgard could see the small amount of surprise on her face-as well as something that looked like it could be a faint flush. She didn’t say anything, but tilted her head in acknowledgement, waiting for Edelgard to speak again. </p><p>“Do not make any plans for this weekend, my teacher,” Edelgard called, “I...I need you to come with me.” </p><p>“Where?” </p><p>“To Enbarr.” </p><p>If the answer shocked Byleth, she kept it to herself. Instead, Edelgard waited for what felt like hours as Byleth mulled it over. Then suddenly the knot that was twisting itself around her gut was cut loose as Byleth smiled and nodded. </p><p>“Enbarr? I’ve never been to the capital of the Adrestian Empire. I’ll look forward to it. I’ll see you in class, Edelgard.”  </p><p>And with that she left the training grounds with a wave and without another word. And whatever Edelgard had just put in motion had her exhilarated and relieved.  </p><p>All will be well. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As a reminder, I have writing commissions open and my Twitter is a hoot too-both have links in my bio! And now that I have a new computer, I can actually sit down and write without getting distracted! So it's a good time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>